


A forgotten anniversary

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [109]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordswaist, treat and admire.





	A forgotten anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little coffee shop series in my drabbles, and today’s words had me thinking of that, so here, a year later, poor tired and overworked Derek is forgetting important dates. It’s okay though, Stiles loves him a lot ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176098998192).)

Derek stepped out of the court house, completely exhausted, and heard Stiles.

“I do admire your strength, but you look like you could use this.”

“Hi.” Derek smiled as he accepted a box from Stiles. “What’s this?”

“Lemon squares, a treat for you for putting up with me a whole year.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, smiling, but Derek frowned.

“That’s today? Did I seriously forget our anniversary?”

“Don’t worry about it, I have something planned for this weekend, it’s all good.”

Stiles leaned in for a soft kiss and Derek smiled.

“Sorry. Thank you. You’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
